Unfortunately 2
by Ninjaman2
Summary: A while ago on my friends account they made a story based off an event that day, this is a sequel and prequel to that story with a plot :) no smut but very dirty and very suggestive
1. Chapter 1

The following is a sequel and prequel to the unfortunately fanfiction on my friends account, this story mainly contains oc's, it is also set 3 years after the end of the deathly hollows (part 2)

Wednesday, 15 (My POV)

When the owl arrived my family where so surprised, me, not so much, I'd always had weird things happen to me, somebody I didn't like, disappeared, something I wanted to happen, happened. So when the black owl arrived at our door step well... I just knew to start packing my bags. "What are you doing!" My mum screamed those words for most of the day. But eventually I got the bus to the adress and arrived at an old pub.

Thursday, 16

When I woke up in my room in the inn I remembered that I had to buy my school supplies so I got ready and headed down to the pub and I looked about and asked about where I can get wizard stuff and everybody just gestured towards the back door, there was nothing but a wall of brick, "no magical gateway, nope, nothing! And now I'm talking to my self, I'm still going, why am I still talking", but then I saw the giant bearded man squeeze through the half open door. He produced a pink umbrella and proceeded to tap the wall in different places. The wall then began to peel itself back revealing a beautiful overcrowded street with magical shops everywhere, I went to thank the man but he had already gone up the street. I checked my list of items to buy and began to find things.

On my way up to the white marble bank at the end of the street I bumped into blond hair girl with glasses on sprinting down the street. Before I could apologise she had already disappeared into the crowd,"what is with people here, all got places to be?" I thought. The rest of the day was uneventful, well apart from the owl that had been following me all day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following is a sequel and prequel to the unfortunately fanfiction on my friends account, this story mainly contains oc's, it is also set 3 years after the end of the deathly hollows (part 2)

(Her POV) Friday 17

She managed to make her way through London till she reached the station named on her letter. "Between platforms 9 and 10,Between platforms 9 and 10..." She kept muttering over and over, she noticed a small group of people with trolleys like her's. Each of the running into a pillar before disappearing. She waited for them to go before attempting it herself, through the pillar lay a vast new train station, and above her on a sign read, platform 9 and 3/4.

After loading her luggage she wondered around the train trying to find a free booth. She found one which just had one boy in it. He wore a back shirt with a white tee under it, the sleeves of the black one was rolled up, he wore plain jeans, he had a blue back pack next to him and in a cage, a black owl.

(My POV)

The train ride was ok, a bit boring, that was until you came in I told the girl, "social activity" I shouted, she started to laugh uncontrollably, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, she was cute, then it hit me, the girl in the town was her! This time I took in her appearance. She have a nice looking face, blue eyes and black glasses her hair was a dark shade of blond, she wore a plain white shirt, untucked and unbuttoned in places, like she was in a rush to get ready. She also wore some grey short shorts and black boots. We spent most of the journey just talking but when we got to the castle a problem arose, changing into robes. "So what do we do?" I asked, "does one turn around while the other changes or do we both face away and change?" She didn't say anything she just rolled her eyes and opened her bag, got out her robes and began to remove her clothes to get changed, I tried to look away but she kept insisting that I didn't have to look away and could get changed too. Awkward as it was we eventually got changed and arrived at the station and to my surprise I found the large bearded man there.

(Her POV)

The large man, who's name was Hagrid, lead us to a dock where several boats lay, the boy I got the train with froze up at the sight of the boats on the choppy water, all colour had drained from his face, that carefree smile he had for the whole trip was gone, "hey, hey, it's ok, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned about what had scared him so much, "boats, on that water, no, just boats in general" he replied, while trying not to laugh at his apparent phobia of boats, I slipped my hand into his and helped him on to the boat, I was concerned that his violent shaking might rock the boat, but my concern seemed to have calmed him a bit. In front of us were three other people, large boy with very curly ginger hair, a smaller girl with ginger hair in a pony tail and a taller (only by a bit) girl with brown hair in a plat. In front of us lay the giant castle of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, newly renovated. If only me and the rest of this boat knew what adventure was awaiting over the next seven years... We might have been at bit more enthusiastic to go to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following is a sequel and... I think you get it now,

When they got off the boats the children where lead to the entrance of the grand castle, an as Hagrid departed there stood an elderly woman in a grand green robe, she welcomed them and then lead them to a set of grand doors, inside could be heard, laughter, chat and happiness, the woman departed inside and after a few moments returned to them,

"I will now lead you inside, there you will be sorted into four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They will be your family for your stay" and with that she briskly lead them in, beyond lay a vast hall with candles suspended in the air, torches in braziers and four long tables with student on them were spread out, two on either side of a long walkway. At the end was another long table this time with teaches on it. When they were lead to a stop the woman walked over to a gold lectern and produced a scroll,

"An now..." The room went quiet, "I will call you name and place the sorting hat on your head and it will decide your fate" she then pulled out a leathery old wizards hat, "let's begin... Miss..."

About an hour passed, the boy from the train, whom was named Martin, was placed in Ravenclaw as was the blonde girl, Lauren. The ginger guy, Mathew, Gryffindor, a black hair girl was also put in Gryffindor, the brunette from the boat in front was put in Ravenclaw and in Slytherin the ginger girl, Erin and a sour faced other ginger girl, who's name was never learnt. Thus began the tail, the very unfortunate adventure!


	4. Information

Important info,

Relationships:

Mathew and heather: love

Martin and Erin: love

Slitherprick and: hate

Pets:

Martin has the only pet and it's a black owl, more on that in later chapters

Status: writers block

There will be a time jump to the third year because I want them to be older and if I wrote about the two years it would be fifty chapters of nothing cause nothing happens till third year... ;)


	5. the man who still lives

Chapter 4: the man who still lives,

Train...check. Feast...check. First months...check and check. September to December was sub-par and kinda boring, for Martin and friends it had become predictable but that all changed at Christmas... Home to hogsmead, the Christmas season was truly merry. It was a time to be with friends... well unless your our heroes, the school had a new rule, everybody had to travel in groups, this meant that Martin's group, sadly, had been stuck with the prick from slitherin, whom none would take in there group.

Lauren's POV

"I'm so excited," I said, to my friend Martin whom was sitting upside-down on the sofa reading, "I know," came the equally excited voice of Martin. "Hogsmede is amazing." Lauren snorted in a very un lady-like way. "Hogsmede is good, but I'm excited about the book in a series I'm reading." Martin laughed loudly throwing his head back. She laughed back at him understanding the irony of the situation clear to her. While the students waited for their house head to come to collect them, many people asked Martin why he was upside-down, he just replied "why aren't you?" That shut people up. Eventually the house head came an it was off to hogsmead. As the strolled down the stairs from the common room he stopped suddenly gasping, "wait, wait is that prick from Slytherin coming still in our group? Awwww! She's so judge mental." Lauren rolls her eyes at him speaking coldly.

"Unforntuately,"

Later in hogsmead, Me, Martin, heather (who's now in hufflepuff, I changed my mind), Erin, Mathew and Slither Prick were in the four broomsticks, we asked Martin to get drinks because he's looks the oldest oldest and is the tallest, when he returned with drinks he seemingly pulled a large book out of thin air and began to read, I did the same "Omg you are so weird, you read books ha idiots." Bloody kill me, the prick has been insulting us for the past ten minutes and it is really annoying. Especially when half of them don't even make any sense. I've pointed this out a few times but it just spares her on.

So were ignoring her, I push the butter beer mug up to my lips glaring daggers at the red-head across the table, wanting to hex her into oblivion, five minutes later she annoys me so much I grab Martin by the hand I drag him out of Madam Puddifoots, "hey! I was reading" he yelled, " let me get my book!" I did, "we are still going to have to put up with her in school you know." "Unfortuately," I mutter angrily.

"This is why people ship us" he stated bluntly once they were in the streets again, "why?" I asked, "you dragged 'me' out of a bar by holding my hand" I froze, blushing slightly, he chuckles, "stop!" I shout hitting him with my book. Later we were walking through the snow covered streets of hogsmead when a sleigh, presumably enchanted by the way it was pulling its self, flew past followed by mob of reporters from different newspapers all shouting, "it's him! It's him!" (Can you guess who it is?).

The day came to an end we collected the rest of our group and returned to hogwarts, on the way we noticed that Mathew and heather when being very flirty with each other, hmmm very curious.

Martin's POV

When we reached the castle we were informed of an assembly in the great hall. The feast began with headmistress mcgonagall welcoming the people on the trip back to hogwarts, then the meat began, "today I have called you all here because we are to say goodbye to an old friend, Mr Sharp, whom has been fired for child abuse and not following staff rules on swearing, *coughs* we also are here to bring in our new defence against the dark arts teach... Mr Harry Potter!" The entire room jumped to life with commotion and then the door at the back of the hall opened and in wall a man, black messy hair, glasses, black hogwarts robe and a lightning scar, "hello, I'm Harry Potter!"


End file.
